Onyx and Emerald
by Cosmos Sirius
Summary: "He walked in the direction of the sound and there she was! A young girl, huddled at the bottom of the waterfall..." This is the story about the first meeting of Snape and Lily. one-shot. It is set before the Harry Potter Books
1. Chapter 1

**Onyx and Emerald.**

 **Disclaimer** **: J K madam owns everything. I am just a 'somebody' who fell in love with her creation at first sight.**

 **This story is about the first meeting of nine years old Severus and Lily. In this fanfic Severus is the only son of exceedingly rich parents while Lily is well LILY!**

Sunlight flooded into the magnanimous room and shimmered on the beige silk bedspread and identically upholstered chairs. There was a white marble fireplace is extreme north where one could easily roast a camel. The room was filled with carefully selected original paintings by renowned artists. A priceless Chinese vase, belonging to some Emperor, stood in a corner in a Louis XV inlaid virtine. The room in short was beautiful, enormous, sterile and cold. Severus Snape was fast asleep in his huge four poster bed. He was sleeping peacefully when Eileen Snape entered his room. Her beautiful face got brightened by a dazzling smile when her gaze halted at her only son. She removed her expensive Jimmy Choo's and walked towards his bed without making any noise. She sat on the edge of his bed, cradled his head in her lap and kissed his forehead.

He stirred and then fluttered his eyelids open. The very first thing he noticed were the eyes of his mother, the color of Atlantic Ocean just before a storm, dark gray, tinged with blue and green. He smiled and hugged her mother. She cradled her son and smoothed his very silky hair. She kissed his cheeks and asked him to get dressed as that day he was going to France to visit her mother's aunt in their ancestral Prince Palace. He nodded and disappeared in bathroom to take a bath. When he came outside, two house elves were there to dress him up. They bowed and helped him in the finest robes Magical World could offer. When he was fully dressed, the bowed and disappeared with a pop sound. Severus was still standing before the huge mirror waiting for his father's human maids to arrive and give him his gloves, shoes and watch. He did not have to wait for a long time as moments later two maids entered slipped Allen Edmonds' shoes in his tiny feet. He held out his hands and one maid slipped the gloves and diamond watch in them. They adjusted his hair after applying a lot of jell to them as they were too silky to be tamed. He thanked them and then descended the stairs to take breakfast with his parents.

Just like always they were sitting at the opposite ends of the mammoth sized, mahogany table. A human maid was serving his father while a house elf was filling the plates of his mother with delicacies. Both of his parents smiled after watching their son, properly dressed like a Prince. He walked towards his father and hugged him. Tobias kissed his only son and asked him to have breakfast. He nodded and walked towards the seat reserved for him. He picked his fruit salad and chocolate flavored milk and waited for their parents to eat first. He was a true Snape, as mentioned repeatedly by his father on innumerable occasions. He had just finished his breakfast when Tobias cleared his throat and muttered in an apologetic tone:

" _My dearest son I am truly sorry but I cannot accompany you to France today. I have a very important appointment with Sheikh Hamdan and his only spouse Sheikha Chandra today. I have been patiently waiting for this meeting for almost a year. If they accept our proposals and finance our latest project then our company will make billions out of it. Please forgive me my son."_

Before Severus could utter a word, Eileen interjected:

" _There is always a meeting! Always! My parents and aunt were waiting to meet you. They were finally accepting a muggle as my husband and part of the prestigious Prince family, but you are just too busy in the project to know how important that visit it!"_

Tobias sighed and muttered:

" _So what? I am not dying to be a Prince. I am a Snape! And you too should be proud of that, you ungrateful, bullheaded woman!"_

The pale color of Eileen vanished and a beetle red blush took its place. Outrageous. She balled her hands into a fist and slammed the mahogany table with as much force she could summon at the moment. She got up and started to yell on top of her voice. Tobias also lost his cool demeanor and soon his voice could also be heard ricocheting in the magnanimous Snape Mansion.

Severus always wanted to cry whenever his parents fought. Tears were threatening to surface, but he held them back. He was perfectly aware that if they found out that he was crying their fight would become worse as they would blame each other for it. When his parents fought, he wanted to leave the Mansion, but he knew he just could not. He was not any ordinary boy. He was a gifted wizard and the only child of Eileen Prince, the richest witch in Britain and France, and Tobias Snape , the most successful banker of Europe. He could have everything in the world but the affection between his super rich and egoistic parents. Their fight was becoming unbearable for Severus, so he got up from his seat and walked to his room.

The air was around him was getting bitter, the walls of his rooms were closing in, ready to crush him. He wanted to run away from all that for some time. For a few hours he did not want to be Prince or a Snape, just Severus. He removed the gloves and watch, kick the expensive shoes and dug into his large wardrobe. After skimming through a lot of drawers he extracted plain, onyx colored robes which his mother had bought for him to attend a servant's funeral. He wrenched the expensive robes from his body and donned on the simple robes. He washed his hair and wore his cheapest sandals. He looked like an ordinary, middle class boy.

He exited the mansion from the rear door as it was near to the residential area. He could not help smiling as he watched a shabby, broken, discolored wooden hut. Snape Mansion was charmed to look like a broken hut from outside in order to keep it away from the prying eyes of muggles. Her mother was an excellent witch indeed. He started to walk towards the river. Soon he reached the edge of the muddy path. Beneath him the river bank shone like satin, the hills were veiled in mist and the lights of ferries shone like diamonds, rubies and emeralds. He carefully walked down the steep path into a meadow. There was a waterfall nearby. The sound of rippling water was evident of it. He started to walk in the direction of the sound and then suddenly there she was.

 **I truly hope you liked it. In this story I reshaped the view of Snapes and made them rich, just to give the impression that 'Severus is so poor that all he has is money!' please give me your suggestion about my teeny, tiny twist. Your reviews will indeed make my day. Keep reading and writing and live your life with zeal and zest.**

 **Cosmos~**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Disclaimer: J K owns it all!

He started to walk in the direction of the noise and suddenly there she was. A little girl huddled at a rock, at the bottom of the waterfall as though she was carved there. He found himself sitting very still and staring her, as though she was a sculpture, a statue, a work of art, a handsome marble in the form of a little girl, so skillfully fashioned that it seemed almost real. He stared her for an endless instant and then she turned her face in his direction. What he saw as he looked down at her was the prettiest face, he had ever seen. A face, as he suspected earlier, was a piece of art indeed. Tiny, delicate features, a flawless face filled with large, emerald eyes. His gaze was so transfixed on her emerald eyes that when he noticed tiny rivers of tears on her white, marble cheeks, he seemed taken aback by that.

He walked towards the waterfall and sat on the glossy, green grass near the rocks. He had never seen someone so pretty. She was even prettier than her mother. His mother had once told him that staring someone was unethical and a Prince never did something unethical so he shifted his gaze and muttered after searching for a couple of suitable words to comfort the unearthly creature crying before him:

" _Madam! Is everything alright? I am Severus, by the way."_

The cinnamon headed girl looked at him for a moment and then muttered in a thick, raspy voice:

" _Go away!"_

He got taken aback by her rash reply. Nobody ever spoke to him like that, but he knew when someone wanted to remain alone, it was the very time one wanted someone's company. He got up from the grass and sat on the rock inhibited by the emerald eyed beauty. They remained silent for an infinite moment and then the girl turned and held Severus's hand. She looked straight in his onyx orbs and blurted out:

" _Do I look like a freak?"_

He wanted to laugh his heart out at her out of the world question, but the raging inferno in her emerald eyes stopped him. He cleared his throat and the words left his mouth before he could contain them:

 _"Not at all Madam! In fact you are the prettiest girl I have ever met."_

He regretted saying something like that to a girl who was already crying. He was waiting for another cutting remark when he saw something soften in her emerald eyes. The girl nodded and then almost whispered:

" _Lily."_

Severus blinked as if trying to process what she uttered was a question, an answer or just a comment and then muttered:

" _Yes Madam! The meadow is filled with lilies. See! there is a tiger lily just behind you."_

Then she smiled in answer. She was impressed by the new kid. He seemed rather ordinary and looked as if he belonged to a poor family but he had great wit, great eloquence and great style. She cleared her throat and confessed:

" _Sev! My name is Lily. Lily Evans."_

Nobody had ever called him 'Sev' but for reasons unknown something in his heart soared when she said that. He smiled and then asked:

" _Who called you a freak and why?"_

She turned her face in the other direction and wiped tears from her delicate, white cheeks. She sighed a bit too loudly and then muttered ruefully:

 _"My sister Petunia calls me that and she has every right to say so."_

" _Why?"_

He asked almost involuntary. She plucked a fistful of grass and clenched her fist tightly. When she reopened it moments later, there were pearls in her hand. She held out the fist in front of Severus and muttered:

" _That's why."_

Severus laughed at her display of magic. He was holding her stomach while the red head was busy in finding stones to hurl at him. He contained his laughter for a moment and explained: 

" _You are not a freak but a witch. Even I am a wizard. Here watch this."_

He dipped his hand in the lake and moments later the lake got filled with water lilies. She clapped in excitement and then hugged Severus in pure joy. She smiled, her cheeks blushing to a delicate pink on the perfect creamy skin. Severus told her everything about Magical world, Hogwarts and their admission letters they were supposed to get at the age of eleven. She seemed thrilled and relaxed at the same time after truly understanding the reason behind the supernatural incidents that occurred in her presence. They were talking about Hogwarts and the houses when she stopped abruptly and muttered: 

" _Sev! You look great in black. I think you should wear it more often."  
_

He blushed deep, glorious pink and made a mental note of always wearing black robes. They were laying on the grass making the flowers sing a Spring Song, picked by Lily when a cold voice came from their behind:

" _Fantastic Lily! You stop it this instant. Flowers are not supposed to sing in this squeaky soprano which makes the listener's ears bleed. Oh boy! Stay away from her. She is a freak! She make things happen which should not happen"_

He cocked his head in the direction of the voice and saw another little girl standing behind them. 'She must be Petunia', he thought to himself. She was Lily's sister but she was not a bit like her. There was so little give, so little softness to her. She was all angle- cold, hard and sharp. He could sense Lily was about to cry and for reasons unknown he did not want to let that happen. His lips were forming the words in her defense when Lily clapped a hand on his mouth and refrained him from speaking. She cleared her throat and muttered: 

" _What do you want Petunia?"_

The new girl pouted and then muttered:

 _"Mum was calling you home for lunch. It is nearly afternoon and she was worried that you had not eaten anything at all in breakfast as well. Now come home with me or I am gonna tell Dad that you are befriending people from slums and showing off your parlor tricks to them."_

Severus could not believe his ears. He always thought siblings were amazing and he always longed for them, but in Lily's case sibling turned out to be nightmares dressed like a daydream. Lily hugged him and whispered a goodbye in his ears. He watched the two little girls disappear in a small Victorian House nearby and started to walk towards his own stately Mansion/Broken hut, his mind lost in the thoughts of the red headed witch. He was going to befriend her in Hogwarts as well and promised with himself become such a strong wizard that he could easily protect his Lily!

 **Well this is it! my dearest readers. I completed the story in single night just for you people. Please review! Please! I am waiting for your suggestions about anything related to this fanfic. Please tell me about your favorite line. It is a request! Keep reading and writing and live your lives with zeal and zest.**

 **Cosmos~.**


End file.
